supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Finsternis erblüht
Die Finsternis erblüht ist die dritte Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung JENSEN ACKLES FÜHRT WIEDER REGIE — Während Rowena ihre Macht zu festigen versucht, um sich vor den Winchesters zu schützen, suchen Sam und Dean nach einem vermissten Baby, dass mit der Finsternis in Verbindung steht. Inzwischen kämpft Castiel dafür geheilt zu werden und Crowley sucht einen Weg die Finsternis für seine eigenen Belange zu nutzen. Handlung Rowena stellt drei anderen Hexen ihren Plan vom Mega-Hexenzirkel vor, doch sie sind alles andere als interessiert und denken, dass sie sie nur benutzen will, um sich vor ihren Feinden zu schützen. Um sie zu überzeugen erklärt Rowena ihnen, dass sie einen Engel dazu gebracht hat Crowley, den König der Hölle, ihren Sohn, zu töten. Eine der Hexen betont, dass eine ihrer Freundinnen erst am Vortag einen Deal mit Crowley gemacht habe. Die Hexen wollen gehen, doch Rowena spricht einen Zauber der sie zu Staub zerfallen lässt. Sie kann es nicht glauben, dass ihr Sohn noch lebt. Dean denkt an seine Begegnung mit der Dunkelheit. Sam reißt ihn aus seiner Erinnerung. Er informiert ihn darüber, dass sie keinen Hinweis darauf haben, wohin Amara verschwunden ist. Castiel, der mit Ketten an einen Stuhl gefesselt ist, äußert seine Besorgnis ob der freigesetzten Dunkelheit. Sie sei eine tickende Zeitbombe voller purer Energie. Sam spricht Gott an, doch Castiel und Dean denken nicht, dass er eingreifen wird. Sam wirft in den Raum, dass sie Metatron, Gotts Schriftführer, finden sollten. Castiel kämpft gegen den Zauber. Dean meint sie würden alles tun, um Rowena zu finden. Crowley erfährt, dass seine Dämonen seine Mutter gefunden haben und setzt einen Killer auf sie an. Amara hat er ein dämonisches Kindermädchen besorgt, die ihre Entwicklung überwachen soll, während sie sich via Internetvideos einen Einblick über die Jahrtausende der Weltgeschichte verschafft. Er will sie auf seiner Seite wissen. Er macht ihr klar, dass er alles tut, um es ihr so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Sie will nur vor Gott in Sicherheit sein. Auf Crowley Frage was Gott ihr genau getan hat, antwortet sie ausweichend. Bei einem Essen versucht Rowena erneut Anhänger für ihren neuen Zirkel zu gewinnen, doch sie wird abermals nur entgeistert angesehen. Doch als sie erwähnt, dass das Buch der Verdammten in ihrem Besitz ist, werden die beiden anderen hellhörig. Ein paar Tische weiter steht ein von einem Dämon besessener Kellner, der auf Rowena angesetzt wurde. Gerad als die beiden Hexen sich ihr anschließen wollen, greift er sie an. Er töte eine der beiden, die versuchen wollte, ihn aufzuhalten. Währen Rowena flieht, spricht sie einen Zauber, der dem Dämon den Weg versperrt. Damit hat sie sich jedoch keinen Gefallen getan, denn ein Bericht über dieses Ereignis findet schon bald darauf den Weg ins Internet wo Sam, der noch immer keine Spur von Metatron finden konnte, die Meldung entdeckt. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Dean vergeblich Crowley zu erreichen. Da es Castiel zunehmend schlechter geht, machen sich die Brüder auf den Weg, um sich Rowena zu schnappen. Während die Winchesters unterwegs sind, versucht der Engel via Internet Metatron zu finden, bevor die anderen Engel ihn finden können. Dabei stößt er auf eine von Deans beliebten Porno-Seiten. Als er den Laptop zuklappt, übermannt ihn der Zauber und er macht sich auf die Suche nach einem Opfer. Amara sieht sich auf dem Laptop Naturgewalten- und Schönheiten an. Als sie aufsteht, fällt ihr Blick auf einen Spiegel in dem sie ihre erwachsene Form sieht. Sie sagt Amara, dass sie schon bald verstehen wird, was ihr Schicksal ist. Sie erinnert sie daran, dass sie mächtiger sei als Gott, und dass sie ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren soll. Ein Engel und ein Dämon treffen sich in einer Bar und unterhalten sich darüber, dass endlich etwas getan werden müsse wegen der Gefahr, die da draußen lauere. Notfalls müsste man sich über die Köpfe der Bosse hinweg setzen. Sam und Dean befragen die Hexe, die Rowena versucht hat anzuwerben. Sie tut so als wüsste sie nicht worüber die Brüder reden, doch Dean kann ihr ihre Handtasche entwenden und Sam findet darin genügend Beweise, die sie als Hexe entlarven. Dean meint, sie solle besser mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten, da sie die einzigen wären, die sie vor Crowleys Lakaien beschützen könnten. Die Frau erzählt ihnen schließlich, dass sie nicht wüsste wo Rowena sei. Sam bittet sie Crowleys Mutter auf magische Weise für sie zu orten. Sie kommt dem nach und erzählt ihnen, dass Rowena dabei ist die Stadt zu verlassen. Die Winchesters können sie schnappen indem Dean sich als Taxifahrer ausgibt. Er lenkt sie dadurch ab und Sam kann ihr Handschellen anlegen. Der König der Hölle bringt Amara neue Geschenke, doch diese freut sich kaum daran. Crowley fragt sie, was sie von Gottes Werk hält. Amara sagt, sie wird einiges verändern. Der Dämon will wissen ob sie schon genauere Pläne habe, doch sie meint nur, sie habe Hunger. Crowley bietet ihr ein Tablett voller Cupcakes an. Amara ignoriert das Gebäck und saugt stattdessen den Dämon aus ihrem Kindermädchen. Dadurch beeindruckt sie Crowley, der ihr sogleich weitere Dämonen zum Verzehr anbietet. Als er sich weiter um ihre Erziehung bemüht, kommt das Thema wieder auf Gott und die Welt, die er erschaffen hat. Amara kann nicht verstehen, warum Gott die Menschen erschaffen hat, nur um sie dann leiden und schließlich sterben zu lassen, andererseits wüsste sie auch nicht warum die Menschen in dieser Welt überhaupt Leben wollten. Crowley meint, dass sie zusammen eine neue Weltordnung nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen kreieren könnten. Eine Welt die durch und durch böse sei. Amara scheint von der Idee nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein und fragt ihn, ob er so eine Welt wirklich haben wolle. Es bringt ihn zum grübeln. Amara meint, dass das alles bedeutungslos erscheint in Anbetracht des großen Ganzen. Als Crowley nachhackt, weicht sie erneut aus und meint, dass sie wieder hungrig sei. Der König der Hölle lässt einen weiteren Dämon servieren. Wieder im Bunker kettet Dean Rowena im Keller an einen Stuhl während Sam ihre Taschen nach dem Buch der Verdammten durchsucht, findet aber nur den Code dafür. Rowena erklärt, dass sie beides absichtlich getrennt aufbewahrt. Sam meint, dass jetzt da sie den Code und Charlies Entschlüsselung hätten, Rowena das Buch nicht mehr viel nützen würde, doch die Hexe nimmt es gelassen und meint, dass Sam sehr optimistisch sei. Dean schickt seinen Bruder nach oben, um Castiel zu holen, damit Rowena den Fluch von ihm nehmen kann. In Sams Abwesenheit macht Dean Rowena klar, dass sie sich besser an die Abmachung hält, da er sonst Crowley informieren würde, doch die Hexe ist von der Drohung wenig beeindruckt, denn wenn sie tot sei, würde es den Winchestern gar nichts bringen. Sam entdeckt, dass der Engel verschwunden ist. Mit Rowena im Schlepptau machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Castiel, den sie mit Hilfe von GPS orten können. Während der Fahrt plaudert Rowena aus, dass Sam eigentlich im Gegenzug für die Entfernung des Mals Crowley hätte töten sollen und sie Castiel nicht mit dem Zauber auf Crowley hätte hetzen müssen, wenn Sam seinem Teil der Abmachung nachgekommen wäre. Dean bestraft Sam mit einem angesäuerten Blick. Crowley verpflichtet einen neuen Dämon als Kindermädchen für Amara. Er hofft, dass er das besser hinbekommt als den Auftrag Rowena zu erledigen. Er soll sie im Auge behalten bis Crowley einen Deal zur Zusammenarbeit mit Amara ausgearbeitet hat, denn ihre Macht will er auf seiner Seite haben. Castiel verfolgt eine junge Frau. Er jagt sie in eine Lagerhalle, wo sie sich vor ihm versteckt. Dem Engel gelingt es, sich Zugang zu der Halle zu verschaffen und versucht sie zu finden, um dem Zwang des Zaubers nachzukommen und sie zu töten. Als die Winchesters Castiels Koordinaten erreichen, teilen sie sich auf, um den Engel zu finden. Sam geht mit Rowena nach rechts, Dean nach links. Der ältere Bruder stößt schließlich auf Castiel und kann gerade noch verhindern, dass er der Frau etwas tut. Doch nun richtet sich der aggressive Engel gegen ihn. Nachdem Castiel bereits einige Schläge hat austeilen können, kommen Sam und Rowena dazu. Unter Waffenbedrohung hebt sie den Zauber auf, kann den Brüdern dann aber erneut ein Schnippchen schlagen und entkommen. Wieder im Bunker kühlt Dean seine Wunden. Castiel, der wieder er selbst ist, bietet ihm an ihn zu heilen, doch Dean meint, dass er es verdient hat. Castiel bedauert, dass Rowena entkommen ist. Dean entgegnet, dass es okay sei, da Castiel ja unter dem Zauber stand Sie hätten außerdem andere Sorgen als eine flüchtige Hexe. Höchste Priorität sollte nun die Dunkelheit haben. Als Crowley Amara den Vertrag vorlegen will, findet er die Hülle des neuernannten Kindermädchens leblos im Eingang zu ihrem Zimmer liegen. Amara ist gewachsen und nun ein Teenager. Doch sie ist immer noch hungrig. Der König der Hölle scheint beunruhigt und ratlos. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Rowena MacLeod *Amara *Schwester Agnes (nur erwähnt) Vorkommende Wesen *Die Finsternis *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen Musik *'Cute and Hefty' von Hillary Thaddeus *'Big One (Instrumental)' von Louden Swain Trivia *Der englische Titel ist eine Anlehnung an den 1954 erschienen Roman als auch der Verfilmung 1956. (deutsch: Böse Saat) Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-11-photos-21.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-31.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-41.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-51.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-61.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-71.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-81.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-91.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-101.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-111.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-121.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-131.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-14.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-15.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-16.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-17.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-18.jpg Hinter den Kulissen CR4L6IFUkAAwd-M.jpg large.jpg CR4dycCUwAATrRn.jpg large.jpg CR39gUhUwAAvFoA.jpg large.jpg CR4issmUcAAxC2L.jpg large.jpg CR4LZwuUEAA4n-W.jpg large.jpg CR4aIWTUAAIi8Cb.jpg large.jpg CR4JHNkUsAApvnv.jpg large.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig